


These Winter Hats

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, M/M, Skiing, Snow, Sweet, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is very good at being in the way when Billy and Teddy want to share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Winter Hats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cris-Art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cris-Art), [Bloodymarynights](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bloodymarynights).



> For being inspirational and just plain sweet.

"Why didn't we bring earmuffs again?" Teddy asked, spinning the hat rack and studying the options. Finally he found one that he liked and picked it up, going over to the little mirror and pulling it securely onto his head.

"I don't know," Billy replied, watching him with an exasperated expression. "Why do you always go right for the flannel?" He had already chosen the hat he was going to buy, and it was more faux fur than hat. But it was warm.

"Because I just do," Teddy said, smiling at him brightly. He stepped over and lifted a hand to finger the scarf he had given to Billy. It was flannel too. "You don't think I look good?"

Billy caught his hand and stepped closer, looking up at him. "You are the only person in the world that can pull that off, and you know it." He reached up and rubbed the flaps of the deer hunter's hat, feeling the white fluff on the inside. "Is this alpaca?"

"Dunno," Teddy replied, smiling as Billy frowned.

"I'm jealous," Billy said, looking down at his own hat.

Teddy just laughed, taking his hand. "Come on, let's pay. We're burning daylight. I want to hit the slopes."

"You're so eager to fall on your face in the snow," Billy replied as he was willingly dragged. 

They only stopped holding hands for a moment as they bought their hats. But when they got outside, Teddy's fingers interlaced with his immediately. There was almost a serene feeling as they walked toward the bunny slopes in comfortable silence. Billy was happy they got to get away and do something as boyfriends. It was long overdue.

"Hey boys!" came an all too familiar voice as arms appeared around their shoulders, and a brightly smiling face settled between them.

"Tommy!" Billy all but cried out, more than a little surprised, and not exactly pleasantly so. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," Tommy answered, grinning from ear to ear. "So I decided to come and find you guys."

"In Vermont?" Teddy asked, the corners of his lips twitching up at the absurdity of it.

Billy was not smiling. He was very nearly scowling as he looked away and tried to pry Tommy's arm off. His hand tightened on Teddy's as he imagined all the romantic things they could have done go up in a puff of smoke.

"Why not?" Tommy asked, before he rapidly patted Billy's chest. "Bro time. Plus one." He looked at Teddy's hat and frowned a little, then he looked him over. "You look like a lumberjack. What's with all the flannel, man?"

"I like it," Teddy replied, way too patient for his own good in Billy's opinion. "What about your hat?"

Billy looked back at Tommy as he drew his arms off their shoulders and fiddled with his hat. "You don't like it? It used to have this fuzzy ball on the tip, but I cut that off. It's got polar bears on it. If you don't like polar bears, then you're the reason there's global warming." It did, indeed, have polar bears all over it. It was a ridiculous pattern of blue, green and white.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Billy told him, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"You don't make sense. See you slowpokes at the slopes!" And he was gone, leaving a cloud of fluffy white snow in his wake.

"We should just go home now," Billy said, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his speedster of a brother race off at light speed. Thankfully no one was paying attention.

"Don't be like that," Teddy told him, tugging him closer. "We came to ski. Let's ski."

None of them were very good at skiing, as it turned out. Teddy was the only one that managed to stay upright, and that was only with gratuitous arm flailing. Billy was secretly amused when Tommy hit a tree, but only because he wasn't hurt.

They all kept trying, and eventually they conquered the beginner's slopes, albeit messily.

When darkness fell, Teddy and Billy managed to slip away from a distracted Tommy and get back to the cabin in which their room was. They gravitated to an empty loveseat near a fire place in the lobby, falling upon it in a mass of interconnected limbs.

"I'm so sore," Billy complained, his voice muffled since his face had landed against Teddy's neck.

"I know. I've strained muscles I didn't know I had. Whoever thought sliding down a hill on planks of wood would be such a work out?" Teddy said, already way too comfortable to move. His arms were everywhere, and he didn't even care.

Billy lazily began to shrug off his coat so he could better splay all over him, turning his head to lay it on Teddy's shoulder. But he stopped, his expression going sour, as he saw Tommy approaching. He had three mugs in his hands.

"Hot cocoa," Tommy announced, offering them two of the mugs.

Billy disentangled himself from Teddy, and they each took one. "Thanks, Tommy," he said, surprised but also kind of suspicious for no good reason.

"It seemed appropriate," Tommy replied, plopping down in the armchair next to the loveseat. He toed off his boots and lifted his woolen socked feet to rest on the arm of the loveseat.

Billy leaned away from the feet with an annoyed expression. He was about to ask why that was necessary, but Tommy spoke first.

"Thanks, by the way," he said, before his eyes flitted away and he took a drink of his hot chocolate.

Billy looked at Teddy, who shrugged, before he turned his attention back to Tommy. "For what?"

"For not telling me to get lost," he said, still not looking at them and playing with his mug. "It's cool to hang out with you guys, you know, as friends instead of teammates."

Unable to immediately respond, Billy felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. "Tommy..."

"I'll only say it once, so don't mention it." Tommy wiggled his feet at Billy, so he was apparently back to being obnoxious.

Billy smiled, but did as he said. He leaned into Teddy as his arm went around his shoulders, and he gave a happy kind of sigh. Okay, so maybe this wasn't the perfect weekend in the winter wonderland that he had envisioned, but at least he was with his boyfriend. His brother wasn't making himself as much of an annoyance as he could have been, he supposed.

"You guys are kind of gross and cute at the same time," Tommy told them.

Billy made a face, changing his mind.

They all looked over at the door as it opened, two girls coming in and shaking snow out of their hair and clothes. They were rosy-cheeked from the cold, and they were shivering. But they were also laughing, joyous, and they were talking a little bit too loud.

Tommy put his feet on the ground, gazing at them with a kind of hunger. He looked at Billy and Teddy. "Dudes, could you get lost? You kinda cramp my style." Before they could reply, he was already up, walking over to the girls in his socks and offering to get them hot cocoa as well.

Billy felt his eyelid twitch, and he reached up to rub it. "We cramp your--!"

"Come on," Teddy said quickly, taking Billy mug and setting it with his own on the round coffee table before them. He grabbed his hand and hauled him up, pulling him around the loveseat to go towards another door out.

"You--!" Billy was trying to say, pointing at Tommy like he was accusing him of something. But Tommy wasn't paying attention to them anymore, not while he had two pretty ladies to attend to.

The moment the door was shut, Billy was shoved against it, and he grunted at the impact. He looked up at Teddy, licking his lips at the expression on his face and breathing out a white cloud. "Hi there," he said, immediately disregarding anything else but the man that had his hands on the door on either side of his face and a look like he could eat him.

"Hi yourself," Teddy said, before he gave a startled laugh as Billy grabbed the flaps of his hat and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the picture](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/31723368636/winter) that inspired this fic, drawn by the ever lovely Cris-art.


End file.
